


iDestroy

by SouthernB3lle



Category: iCarly
Genre: Best Friends, Drama, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-15
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-02 00:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthernB3lle/pseuds/SouthernB3lle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"My name is Julie and I want to destroy iCarly."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first iCarly story with a plot. Edited by TheWrtrInMe, my awesome Beta.

The girl threw her dirty blonde hair up into a messy bun; tapping her pen impatiently against the desk. They were late. Thirty minutes late to be exact. She hated when people were late; it made you prone to mistakes thus interfering with her plans.

The dimmed room of the Seattle office gave her an ominous feeling. With the business like table and projector, she felt like CEO. She wished they were in her territory; she felt more in control there. She'd chosen this location to set them at ease for the first meeting. They had, after all, received a message from someone they didn't know claiming she wanted 'triumph over their shared enemy.' Once they realized they all need her, she would have the control she yearned for.

Opening a non-descript manila folder she looked through the stack of documents and pictures inside. On top of the stack was a picture of five people, each face smiling. There were two girls, one blonde, one brunette; and three boys, one an adult, one chubby and awkward, one geeky and hot. Next came a picture of the brunette; Carly was the name scrawled under it. The next picture was the blonde- Sam according to the picture label. The pictures that followed were the geeky, hot boy (Freddie), the chubby awkward boy (Gibby) and the adult (Spencer), who was the brunette's brother. Underneath all the documents was a list entitled _'How to Destroy iCarly.'_

She looked at her phone and sighed. ' _Where are they?'_ she thought. Finally, she looked up as the office door opened. There was Nevel Papperman, Nora Dershlit, Missy Robinson, Chuck Chambers, Valerie and Wade Collins.

"About time," she said.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Nevel demanded sitting down at the end of the rectangle table.

The girl stood up; her rectangular, black glasses sliding down on her nose a little. "My name is Julie" she said, "-and I want to destroy iCarly."


	2. Chapter 1

"And next on iCarly- Random Chatting!" Carly said pointing to the monitor as it swung out. The web show was going great as always. The girls were full of energy.

"Who's the random fan, Freddie?" Sam asked.

Freddie walked over to his laptop with his camera, typing in a few keys to pull up the information. "The random fan is Sorry123."

The girls jumped towards the monitor.

"Hey, Sorry123! What's up?" Carly asked as a black chair appeared on screen.

The chair spun around to reveal Nevel Papperman. He was wearing a smirk- a clue that he was up to something.

"Nevel!" The trio yelled.

"What do you want, Nevel?" Sam demanded.

"Relax, iCarlies. I come in peace. I just want to apologize," Nevel said.

' _Apologize, yeah right.'_ Carly thought. She knew he was up to something. He was always up to something, even when he was 'apologizing.'

Carly snorted. "Yeah, right, Nevel. What do you _really_ want?"

"You don't believe me? Well, I guess I'm just going to have to throw away an all expense paid vacation," Nevel said waving tickets at the monitor.

Sam pushed her way in front of Carly. "Let's not get too hasty," she said. "Where to exactly?" Sam needed a break. This past year has been hectic. All she wanted to do was sleep, eat, and try to get a tan.

"Sam!" Carly said. "We don't want his bribery!"

"Yes, we do!" Sam said. "Who else is gonna give us a free vacation? Mama needs a tan!"

"No Sam!" Carly cried. "Nevel, we aren't taking it!"

"Freddie!" Sam whined, turning to her boyfriend.

Freddie sighed, looking between Nevel, who was still waving the tickets, Carly who was fuming in anger, and Sam who was pouting. "How about a vote?" He suggested.

"Fine," Carly said crossing her arms. "Gibby, Spencer, get out here!"

Gibby and Spencer, who'd been in earlier parts of the show, came out of the guest room, where they'd been waiting for their next bits.

"What's up?" Spencer said looking around.

"Nevel is offering to apologize with an all-expense paid vacation," Carly said, glaring at Nevel then turning back to Spencer and Gibby. "Sam wants to go and I don't, so we need a vote."

"Nevel Papperman?" Spencer asked.

"No, the other Nevel," Sam said sarcastically.

Spencer looked at the screen then shook his head. Nevel. Never a good sign. "No. I don't think so. If we take bribery from Nevel, we might as well take bribery from the all the other mean people in the world then we're people taking bribes from mean people."

"Who's the best big brother?" Carly asked hugging Spencer.

"Me!" Spencer yelled.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Gibby, what about you?"

"Um, I'm with Sam. A vacation sounds fun," Gibby said.

"Yes!" Sam cried.

"It's still a tie, Sam," Carly said. "Which means…"

Carly and Sam looked at Freddie. Freddie looked from his girlfriend to his best friend to his enemy. "Where is this vacation, Nevel?"

"Oh, did I forget to mention that? It's in beautiful Hawaii," Nevel said smiling. "Aloha!"

"I vote yes!" Spencer yelled raising his hand.

"Spencer!" Carly yelled.

"Oh goodie!" Nevel said. "I'll send the tickets to Freddie. You guys are going to have so much fun! You all deserve a nice, long vacation."

"How long is this vacation?" Gibby asked.

"Oh, as long as you need," Nevel said turning off the screen.

"We're going to Hawaii!" Sam yelled jumping around and dancing.

"We're still live, Sam," Carly said forcing a smile.

"Oh yeah," Sam said turning to the camera. "And that's our show. Next time you see us, we'll be in Hawaii!"

"Bye!" Spencer and Gibby said.

"Good-night, everybody," Carly said waving, still forcing a smile.

"And we're clear," Freddie said putting his camera down.

"I can't believe you guys!" Carly yelled. "How can you trust Nevel after all he has done to us? He could meet us in Hawaii and no telling wait he could do to us!" She stormed off, furious.

"That went well," Gibby said.

"Gibby!" Everyone yelled.

* * *

Julie walked into her room, turning on her laptop. While it loaded, she put her hair into a messy bun then slipped on a hoodie. She sat down at her desk and logged on her laptop then to Skype. The gang popped up.

"Well?" She asked Nevel.

"They're in. They are leaving this weekend," Nevel said.

"Good. Very good," She said. She looked at Missy and Valerie. "Update?"

"We found it. I'll bring it tomorrow," Missy said.

"Good. Very good. Wade, Chuck, update?"

"Check," Wade said in his annoying accent.

"Nora?"

"Found the perfect people. They said they know you," Nora said.

Julie raised her eyebrows. "Really? Who?"

"Carmen and Drew."

Julie smiled. "Perfect. Everything is going as planned. This weekend the iCarlies will realize they aren't going to Hawaii but Florence, Alabama where their worst nightmare is about to come true."

She turned off her laptop and put it aside, pulling her folder towards her. She pulled out and blank piece of paper where she started writing. Tomorrow they would be in her territory where she would be in control. Everything was falling into place. She was going to break the iCarlies like glass.


	3. Chapter 2

"Sam, come on! We are going to miss our flight!" Freddie yelled. He grabbed her wrist and started running, both the suitcases flying as they ran. "Faster!"

"I'm trying!" Sam yelled adjusting her purse as Freddie pulled her.

They ran through the airport until they finally made it to their gate. Carly, Spencer, and Gibby were waiting for them.

"What happened to you guys?" Carly demanded as Freddie handed their tickets to the attendant.

"Nothing. C'mon," Freddie said pulling Sam onto the plane.

Spencer raised his eyebrows at Carly when he saw Sam's smeared lipstick. Carly groaned realizing why her best friends were late, disheveled and, seemingly, sharing the same color lipstick. Not wanting to know anymore, she shook her head then made her way onto the plane. She put her carry-on on top then sat by the window. Gibby sat by her with Sam and Freddie in front, Spencer behind them.

"This vacation better be worth it," Carly mumbled taking out her PearPod and sticking her earphones in.

"Don't worry, Carly, it will," Sam said turning to look at her. "We can relax on the beach, eat Hawaiian food, sleep."

"We can do that at home," Carly mumbled turning her music up.

"We can't eat Hawaiian food!" Sam said.

Carly glared at her, not wanting to hear it.

Sam shook her head and turned back around.

"Just ignore her, Sam," Freddie said taking her hand. "She's just upset. She'll be fine once she sees Hawaii."

Sam smiled. "And she sees all those hot surfer guys," She teased.

"Haha, Sam," Freddie said.

Sam smirked and sunk down in her chair; laying her head against his shoulder. "Wake me up when we get there."

Freddie smiled as he watched Sam fall asleep, pulling Sam closer into his side; they needed this vacation. The past year with Sam had been intense and had unfolded like a three acted play. Act One: The beginning- Sam had kissed him and checked herself in a mental institution. He kissed her back and they started dating. Act Two: The End- They broke up after saying _'I love you'_ to each other. Pressured by their differences and the opinions of other people, they'd called it quits. It was awkward- for everyone, until Carly, in typical Carly fashion, confronted them.

Sam and Freddie they went back to being Sam and Freddie; her insulting him, him protesting. They each tried dating other people. None of the relationships lasted very long and only made them realize how much they missed each other; which brought them to Act Three…Beginning Again:-.

" _Hey," Sam said walking into the studio where Freddie was working on the site._

" _Hey, how was the date?" He asked looking at her date attire. He could tell Carly intervened again. Instead of a simple dress with fun jewelry and heels, she was wearing a very daffodil dress. It was a multi-colored dress that was one shoulder. Freddie thought it looked like someone threw up orange, green and blue on a white dress. She had on blue heels and a matching purse and earrings. Not Sam-like at all._

" _Same as before," She answered taking off her shoes and sitting in the beanbag. She watched as he looked back down and continued typing. She wondered how they got like this. They were so happy when they were together. Where did they go wrong? Then she realized; they won't themselves, they were the cliché version of what they should be. They won't them. She wanted him back and she wanted them to be Sam and Freddie. "I miss you."_

_Freddie looked up, in shock, than smiled. "I miss you, too."_

_Sam smiled, stood up, and walked up to him. He stopped working and turned to her. He took her small hand in his._

" _I want to do this again but not as what everyone expect us to be. I want us to dating but be us," Sam said._

" _Are you sure you want this?"_

" _I'm sure."_

From that moment on, they were together and, this time, it wasn't forced. They were more Sam and Freddie. _'It's going to last this time'_ He thought with a smile as he settled his head on top of hers and fell asleep.

* * *

"Sam, Sam? Sam…wake up!" Freddie said shaking Sam gently.

"No," She mumbled.

"We're here."

Sam shot up out of her seat quickly. She crawled over Freddie to get into the aisle, tapping her foot impatiently for Freddie. "Let's go!"

Freddie chuckled and stood up. He took down him and Sam's carry-on. Taking Sam's hand in his, he led the way down the aisle and out of the plane: Carly, Spencer, and Gibby behind them. Once they got off the plane and into the terminal, Sam looked out the window. Instead of palm trees and an ocean, she saw blue skies and pine trees.

"Um, Freddie?" She asked stopping and looking outside.

"Yes, Sam?" Freddie asked trying to get Sam to continue.

"I don't think this is Hawaii," She said stopping him and pointing to the window. "Look."

Freddie looked out the window. _'This doesn't look anything like Hawaii. In fact, it looks nothing like the west coast.'_ "Um…"

"What's up, guys?" Spencer asked stopping behind them, trying to see what they were looking at.

Freddie raised his eyebrows at Sam who shook her head. "Umm…I'm just going to go ask the attendant something right quick. You guys stay here," Freddie said leaving them to stand by the window outside the gate. He went over to the Latina attendant who was telling everyone to have a good day. "Um, excuse me, miss?"

"Yes?" The Latina said.

"Where are we?"

"In Hawaii of course!" The Latina exclaimed.

"Then where are the palm trees and ocean?" Freddie asked confused.

"Because we are in Upper Paauau Airport which closest beach is six miles away."

"Then why are there pine trees?"

"Because we planted them," The Latina said in a 'duh' voice. "Now, have a good day."

Freddie shook his head and made his way back to everyone else. "The beach is about six miles away. Now, come on, Nevel said someone named Julie will pick us up."

They made their way to luggage claim and grabbed their luggage. Freddie continued to lead the way, searching for this Julie girl. Finally they saw a girl with dirty blonde hair in a bun, black glasses, shorts, a blue polka dot tank top and white sandals with a sign that said iCarly. Freddie and Sam walked up to her.

"Are you Julie?" Freddie asked.

"Yep, I am! And you guys are iCarly! I love your web show!" She said cheerfully. "Welcome to Alabama!"

"WHAT?" The gang yelled.

Freddie let go of Sam's hand and started searching through his pockets finally pulling out his tickets. "Alabama, that's not right. The tickets say Hawaii. See." Freddie said holding out the tickets to Julie. "And the attendant said the beach was six miles away!"

"Oh really? I don't know. Some guy named Reed hired me to pick you guys up and show you around the town. And the nearest beach is about five hours away. Now come on, we have a long drive until we get to your hotel," Julie said smiling and leading them out.

"What do you mean long drive?" Carly asked. "Where are we going?"

"To Florence, about a two and a half hour long drive away. It's a small town, you'll love it!" Julie said turning around once they stopped. She motioned for them to follow her. "C'mon."

The gang looked at each other, wondering whether to trust her. Carly looked her up and down. She seemed sweet. Carly looked at Sam who was eyeing Julie. Freddie raised his eyebrow at the girl. Spencer and Gibby both looked out the door, not caring about the girl. They wanted some real food.

"It is paid for," Sam said. "They could have a pool. Better than nothing, right?"

"Let's go," Carly said.

"Yay!" Julie said excitedly.

* * *

Reading her email off her phone, Julie smiled evilly. Chuck and Wade had done it. She knew this would be the hardest thing of the plan, actually figuring out how to get them to Alabama when they think they are going to Hawaii. With help from Chuck's parents' friends, they were able to do it. How? Honestly, Julie didn't want to know. Somehow the tickets would read Hawaii but scan Alabama, Valerie was disguised as the attendant at the gate in Seattle, the pilot would not announce anything about the location, and when they arrived, Carmen, disguised as an attendant, would be prepared to explain to tell them it why it didn't look like Hawaii. Julie had even played her part with the iCarly clan none the wiser. Impossible though it had seemed, they'd pulled it off. It hadn't been easy; fooling people never was.

She looked behind her to see the iCarly clan talking animatedly. Opening up messages, she shot off a text.

**To: Nevel, Nora, Valerie, Chuck, Missy, and Wade**

**From: Julie**

Got them. Heading to Florence. Meet me in the park in three hours.

**To: Julie**

**From: Nevel**

Missy just called. She has big news.

**To: Nevel**

**From: Julie**

Perfect.

**To: Chuck and Wade**

**From: Julie**

Great job on the plane tickets and plane, guys. I can't believe it worked.

**To: Julie**

**From: Chuck**

Thanks! My folks got connections ;P

**To: Julie**

**From: Valerie**

Julie, Missy and I found something huge! You'll never believe it!

**To: Nevel, Nora, Valerie, Chuck, Missy, and Wade**

**From: Julie**

Meet me at St. Florian Park 5. Bring me everything you have to show me.


	4. Chapter 3

The iCarlies followed Julie to a black SUV.  She unlocked the door and helped put their suitcases in the back.

“Shot gun!” Spencer called running to the passenger’s side.

Carly groaned at her brother’s eagerness and crawled into the back seat next to Sam. The boys sat in the seats in front of them and Julie went to driver’s side. She turned the radio up and started singing as they drove; smiling at them in the rearview mirror.

“How did we end up in Alabama?” Carly whispered angrily leaning towards Freddie. “Did you not look at the tickets?”

“The tickets said Hawaii!” Freddie whispered back. “I don’t know how this happened!”

 “Well this isn’t Hawaii! Nevel tricked us!” Carly hissed. “I told you we shouldn’t have come!”

“Whatcha guys talking about?” Julie asked looking at them.

“Julie, do you know a Nevel Papperman?” Freddie asked hoping she would reveal Nevel’s plan..

“Nevel? Never heard of him. Some guy named Reed told me to pick you guys up and show you around,” Julie answered. “Very sweet although he sounded like Justin Bieber.” Julie giggled and turned the radio down. “You’re gonna love it here. Florence is amazing! It’s small, a retirement town but we know how to have fun! Just wait, I have so much planned for us. Too bad you won’t be around for the Handy Festival.”

“The what?” Sam whispered to Freddie.

Freddie shrugged pulling out his phone. He started typing then held his phone where Carly and Sam could see. The town was definitely small. It had one mall, one theater, some restaurants, the river, Target, Wal-Mart, and that’s about it. The Handy Festival was a jazz and blues festival. Not exactly their idea of fun. Carly groaned and leaned her head against the seat. Sam looked out the window as Freddie continued researching.

“And you will be staying at the nicest hotel, the Marriott! I live in an apartment close by so I can easily come and pick you up!” Julie said. “I hope you brought tons of shorts and tank tops. Summers get really hot here. Probably nothing like Seattle.”

“Oh, joy,” Sam whispered. “We’re going to be bored _and_ sweaty.”

“Yay!” Carly whispered back sarcastically.

“That sounds awesome!” Gibby said loudly. “I can’t wait! I can take my shirt off again!”

“No!” Sam, Freddie, and Carly cried.

Julie giggled and turned the radio up louder. “We should be there in an hour and a half. Y’all want to play a game?”

“Y’all?” Sam whispered. “Great; bored, sweaty and surrounded by hicks.”

“This just keeps getting better and better,” Carly whispered back. “No thanks, Julie. Sam and I are really tired and are going to take a nap.”

“Oh, okay. Freddie, Gibby?”

“No, thanks,” Freddie said. “I’m going to take a nap too.”

“Yeah, sure!”

“Yay! Spencer?”

“Oh, can we play the ABC game? Can I start?” Spencer cried looking out the window and searching for his first word.

Carly, Sam, and Freddie groaned.

***

“Here we are! The Marriot Shoals!” Julie said pulling into a parking space. “I’ll check you in!”

She happily bounced out and into the building as the gang got out and got their baggage.

“She’s too perky. I don’t like her,” Sam said getting her bag.

“There’s something else about her, too. I just can’t put my finger on it,” Freddie said.

“She’s evil,” Sam suggested.

“Sam!” Carly scolded. “She could have been tricked by Nevel just like us. She’s probably innocent, but we need to keep an eye out. You never know. Nevel might be here.”

“Y’all worry too much,” Spencer said throwing his arm around Carly’s shoulder. “Julie is awesome!”

“Y’all, Spencer, really?” Carly asked pushing his arm off. “And we don’t worry too much. We have a right to worry. We were tricked!”

“Guys, let’s just have fun!” Gibby said. “Look around, this hotel is awesome! It has a pool, a playground, and what is that?” Gibby pointed past the playground where water was shooting up out of several holes that were in several circles. Little kids were running around squealing as they ran though the water. “That looks so cool!” Gibby started pulling off his shirt.

“Whoa, there buddy, let’s get settled first,” Freddie said.

Julie bounced back out to the car and handed keys to Freddie and Carly. “There you go. All set. Carly and Sam will be in one room and the boys in the other. I’ll let y’all get settled. I have to run home but I’ll pick y’all up for dinner in about three hours, kay?”

“Yeah, sure,” Carly said.

“Great! What y’all are wearing should be fine. See you later!” Julie hoped into the SUV and drove off, blasting Britney Spears.

“I _really_ don’t like her,” Sam said dragging suitcase in the building.

“I don’t either,” Freddie said following.

“Innocent until proven tricky,” Carly said leaving Gibby and Spencer behind.

“I like her,” Spencer said shrugging.

“I think she’s awesome,” Gibby said as he and Spencer following the trio.

“Big surprise there,” Sam grumbled, following Freddie into the building, “You think _everything_ is awesome.”

***

Julie got out of her SUV and made her way over to the playground. Nobody was here so she sat on a swing, waiting for her gang. Finally, two more SUVs drove up. Nevel, Nora, Missy, Chuck, Valerie and Wade got of one; Carmen and Drew the other. Julie got up and walked over to them as they sat at the picnic table. She sat down and took the folder Nevel offered her.

“They’re all settled. Very mad and blaming Nevel. I’m taking them to eat tonight then tomorrow I’ll show them downtown where we’ll end up in the cemetery. Missy, Valerie, update,” Julie said.

Missy handed her a pink folder labeled Carly. “Everything is in there.”

Julie flipped through. “Good. Very good. With this we can break Carly and Spencer. Carmen, how did it go?”

Carmen was a pretty Latina wearing a black business suit. “It went great. Freddie is so gullible. I can’t believe he fell for it. ‘We planted them.’” She giggled. “I can’t wait to flirt with him.” She handed Julie a purple folder labeled Seddie.

Julie flipped through. “Good. Once we break Carly, Sam and Freddie, the other two will crumble. Carly will be the hardest but what Missy and Valerie found is vital to breaking her. Seddie is going to be next seeing how “perfect” they are but once we break Freddie, Sam will go down like a ton of bricks. Drew, what do you have?”

The blond boy with rectangle glasses that could have been Julie’s brother handed her a multi-colored folder labeled Gibby and a green folder labeled Spencer. Julie organized the folders into three stacks; Carly and Spencer’s on her left, Seddie’s in the middle, and Gibby’s on her right. She flipped though Gibby. “Good but not good enough. Nevel, Chuck, Wade, new job for you. Help Drew and get everything you can. Gibby might be the hardest instead of Carly. We don’t have enough information on him to break him. Find out everything you can. Anymore?”

 Nora handed her a red folder labeled Sam and a blue folder labeled Freddie. “Here. I got everything I could from Mandy.”

“Awesome.” Julie put the folders on top of the purple one, keeping everything in order. “Meet me tomorrow, same place. I’ll text you the time. Nora, come with me. I have a plan for you. Let’s see, it’s May 30. If we keep this up, iCarly will be down by the middle of June.”


	5. Chapter 4

Nora Dershlit was what people called psycho, but she didn’t see it that way. So what if she had kidnapped a few whiny teenagers and been in jail twice? So what if she’d strapped a man to a spinning torture device and would probably be on probation until the day before she died? No big deal. She didn’t think that made her psycho. Unfortunately the justice system didn’t agree and she’d been sentenced to a completely unfair amount of time behind bars- away from her beloved pet chicken Maurice. She thought for sure she’d rot there but she was let out with the help of Julie.

Julie has this hatred for the iCarlies and wanted help to bring them down. Why? Nora didn’t know nor did she care. She wanted revenge for all they’d done to her and she knew kidnapping wasn’t going to work this time. Julie had contacted Nora in jail saying that if she got Nora out, Nora must help her destroy iCarly. Nora agreed. Julie seemed to know exactly what to do and was true to her word. Nora was released and met with Julie and the others. Julie’s plan seemed flawless. She had every detail down to the core. Unlike Nora, Julie planned exactly what she was going to do to each of the iCarlies; Nora’s plan was spontaneous.

“Nora? Are you coming?”

Nora looked up at Julie who was standing in front of her. She shook her head from her thoughts and stood. “Yeah, I’m coming.”

Julie led Nora into the trail behind the playground and they started walking. “Nora, you are very critical to this plan,” Julie said.

“Really? How?” Nora asked.

“You know the iCarlies weakness. You were able to do what none of the others could, you were able to kidnap them and get them in a vulnerable situation.”

“Yeah, but they were able to escape, both times,” Nora said confused.

“Yeah, I know. I saw.”

“Wait, you saw? How?”

Julie looked at Nora and grinned evilly. “I have my ways. You helped me, Nora. I learned never to leave the iCarlies alone, that’s when they come up with their best ideas. We need to split them up.”

Nora’s eyes widened. _How did she know that?_ This girl was really starting to scare Nora. “How are we going to do that?”

“Simple. You know what the plan is. Carly and Spencer will break after the tomorrow, Sam and Freddie after Carmen which I plan to happen a few days after Carly and Spencer. All we have left is Gibby. Once the boys find that out, I need you to make sure they are all split apart. You must do whatever it takes to make sure they stay apart,” Julie explained.

***

“Well, this isn’t so bad,” Carly said going into her and Sam’s room. There were two double beds with white comforters. There was a TV on top of a dresser with a fridge beside it and two nightstands in between the beds.

“The carpet’s green,” Sam said looking down and wrinkling her nose. “And the curtains have trees on them.”

“Oh, Sam, why do you have to be so pessimistic?” Carly said setting down her bag on the bed closest to the window.

“We’re in hick town! How can I not be pessimistic?” Sam said setting her bags down.

“I know but we still have a vacation. I mean did you see that pool? And the spa! Yes, we were tricked and yes, I think Nevel is up to something but so far we haven’t seen him so I’m going to try to enjoy this vacation,” Carly said.

Sam sighed as she sat on the bed. “Fine. I’ll try to enjoy it.”

“That’s all I ask,” Carly said opening her suitcase. “Now, I’m going to unpack; I suggest you do the same.”

“Why?”

“Because we don’t know how we’ll be here for. It could be a couple of weeks. Nevel said we can stay as long as we wanted. I figured two weeks at most.”

“Or tomorrow.”

“Sam.”

“Fine.” Sam gave in and threw her suitcase on the bed. The girls started taking their clothes out and putting them in the draws under the TV. Carly folded each item neatly and hung up her dresses in their mini closet; Sam, on the other hand, was throwing her clothes in the dresser. She finished in five minutes top, one of shirts was hanging out of the draw.

“Sam!” Carly scolded and stopping her unpacking. “Did you- did you just stuff your clothes into the dresser?”

“Yeah.”

Carly glared at her best friend, put her dress in the closet, and then went over to the dresser. She pulled out Sam’s over-stuffed drawer and started organizing it. She mumbled to herself about Sam being lazy as the said best friend sat on the bed and turned on the TV. After about ten minutes, Carly had finished organizing Sam’s clothes with all her nice things hanging then started back on her own clothes.

“Knock, knock.”

Carly turned to see the boys walking in. She smiled then went back to organizing.

Sam scooted over on the bed as Freddie joined her, throwing his arm around her shoulder. “Hey,” She said not taking her eyes off the television screen.

“What are we watching?” Spencer asked sitting on Carly’s bed while Gibby took the floor.

“Some movie about a girl planning something totally evil. Not bad but not the best plot,” Sam answered. “She kinda reminds me of Julie.”

“Sam, knock it off. Julie is not evil,” Carly said.

“As far as we know.”

“You’re never going to give this up, are you, Sam?” Carly asked finished her closet.

“Nope. I will prove to you that that girl is up to something!”

“She’s taking us out to dinner, she can’t be all bad,” Spencer said.

“You just want real food,” Sam snapped.

“Guys, let’s not fight. Let’s try to enjoy it. The hotel is nice; it has a pool, a spa, a gym. Freddie said this town has a variety of restaurants. We could do iCarly by the pool. It’s a change of scenery!” Carly encouraged sitting on the edge of the bed. “Please, guys, for me?”

“I already agreed, it’s your turn!” Sam said smiling up at Freddie.

“Fine, I’ll try to enjoy it,” Freddie said.

“I’m already enjoying it!” Spencer cried.

“Me too!” Gibby said. “Did you not see the playground and water thing?”

“Yes, Gibby, you already pointed it out,” Carly sighed.

“Anybody want to go with me?”

“How about we go to the gym until Julie gets here, Gib?” Freddie asked.

“To check out girls and show off our muscles?”

“Yeah, Freddie, to show off?” Sam asked looking up at Freddie and raising her eyebrow.

“No, to WORK OUT. Gibby!”

“I’m kidding. Let’s go, man,” Gibby said standing up and walking off.

“See you later,” Freddie said standing up and kissing Sam.

“Ew! Leave!” Carly cried.

Freddie smirked and left, leaving Spencer alone with the girls.

“Spence, do you not want to go?” Carly asked.

“And do what?”

Carly sighed and shook her head.

***

Julie knocked on Carly and Sam’s door, putting her phone up. She was going to give the iCarlies a break tonight. Tomorrow, the plan officially started. The door opened to reveal Carly.

“Hi!” Julie said. “Ready?”

“Sam and I are,” Carly said opening the door wider so Julie could come in. Sam was putting on shoes on her bed. “The boys are next door.”

“Well, let’s go! Caluroso Mexicano can get busy,” Julie said.

“Yeah, let me grab my purse.” Carly grabbed a flowered print bag and swung it over her shoulder. “Sam.”

Sam sighed, stood up and grabbed her black purse. Julie smiled and walked out the door and over to the boy’s room where she knocked. Freddie opened the door.

“Hi, Julie,” He said.

“You boys ready?”

“Yeah. Gibby, Spencer, time to go,” Freddie yelled stepping outside and joining the girls.

They heard a crashing noise and Spencer yelling until Spencer and Gibby came running out.

“What happened?” Carly cried.

“Oh nothing, little sister. Let’s go eat!”

***

“So tell me about yourselves,” Julie said putting her napkin in her lap as the waiter laid chips and salsa on the table. The restaurant was crowded like Julie said. The walls were bright, each one painted a different color, containing a variety of Spanish objects such as a sombrero or a skull for Day of the Dead. In the background, Spanish music played softly. They sat in a little party room where no one could bug them, courtesy of Julie.

“I thought you watched iCarly?” Carly asked throwing her purse over the chair and grabbing a chip.

“I do, I just want to get to know you on a more personal level,” Julie said putting her elbows on the table and leaning in.

“Carly’s perfect, Freddie’s a nerd, Gibby’s weird, Spencer’s catches things on fire, and I’m a criminal. What more do you need to know?” Sam said taking a bowl of salsa and a basket of chips for herself.

“How did y’all meet?”

“Well, Sam and I meet when we were eight. She stole my sandwich, I stole it back,” Carly said.

Julie raised her eyebrows. “Perfect friendships.”

Carly giggled. “Yeah. Freddie moved across the hallway from me in sixth grade. We became friends after auditions for a talent show in eighth grade when Freddie posted a video of Sam and I making fun of a teacher. After that we started iCarly.”

“Gibby just appeared,” Sam said.

“Hey!” Gibby cried.

“That’s interesting,” Julie said.

“Enough with this personal chiz; is there a beach here?” Sam asked.

Julie shook her head. “No, but there is the Tennessee River although I don’t recommend you swimming in it.”

“Why?” Sam asked.

“There are…creatures down there.”

“Sharks?!” Gibby cried excitedly.

“Sharks don’t live in fresh water, Gibby,” Carly sighed shaking her head.

“Actually, sharks have been known to swim up rivers. There was this one case where a shark swam half way up-” Freddie started.

“Shut up,” Sam warned her boyfriend.

“Freddie’s right. I watched a special on it. Scarred me for life but that’s not what I mean. We think it’s catfish. Really big catfish,” Julie said holding her arms out. “If you want to swim, I recommend the pool or the creek.”

“No creatures in the creek?” Carly asked worriedly.

“Not that I know of but honestly I don’t want to find out,” Julie said. “What do y’all want to do tomorrow? I was thinking of showing you guys downtown. It’s very historic-”

“That sounds boring.”

“Sam!”

“-and there is an amazing place where we can get ice cream,” Julie finished.

“I’m in!” Sam cried throwing her hand up.

***

Carly is what most people thought of when perfect came to their mind but they didn’t know her background. Her mom died when she was very young. Nobody gave her too much detail; all Carly knew was she had been sick. After her mother’s death, Carly’s dad spent most of his time in the Air Force and on tour in the depths of the ocean, leaving her in the care of her brother who happened to be 13 years older than her. Her life was far from perfect. Something serious happened to her mother that her family refused to talk about. Carly didn’t think her mother just got sick. There was something else and she wanted to find out why. She was never expected what happened with Julie would cause her to breakdown.

“How long has she been like that?”

“Since we got back.”

“Should we do something?”

“No. She needs time to think. Both of us do. Could you guys?”

“Sure, Spencer. Come on, Sam, let’s go.”

Carly felt Spencer sit on the bed beside her and put his around her. Carly laid his head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, thinking about earlier today.

*Flashback*

_The day started out normal, well as normal as it can be for being in a different state, with no idea why you’re there. Carly woke up before Sam and took an hour long shower. When she got out, Sam was still asleep so after waking up the blonde, she got dressed. She wore her ‘Carly clothes’ as Sam called them; jean shorts, a pink tank top, and black Keds. Sam finished her shower and dressed in jean shorts, a purple tank top, and black Converse. The girls then knocked on the boys and went to breakfast. After breakfast, Julie picked them up in her van where they made their way downtown._

_Downtown was definitely historic but had tons of shops. Carly dragged Sam into a shop where the clothes were so expensive that they couldn’t even afford to touch them. Spencer spent hours in a thrift where he almost brought $200 worth of junk he planned to turn into sculptures when they returned to Seattle until Carly reminded him there was no way he could take it on the plane. Freddie had to drag Gibby out of the soap section of the pharmacy then later ended up buying Sam six cupcakes at a cupcake shop. Julie then wanted to shop by the cemetery. It was her late grandmother’s birthday and she wanted to put flowers on the grave. They walked down the S’s, Julie ahead of them, Carly was in the back._

_‘Sachez,’ ‘Sack,’ ‘Sager,’ ‘Shawn,’ ‘Shay.’ Wait, Shay! Carly turned back to the grave. Maria Shay, beloved wife and mother. June 1, 1998, Carly read. Mom! “Spencer!”_

_Spencer ran to his sister scared scream and looked at what she pointed to. Spencer gasped. “No!” He cried shaking his head. Carly started crying, dropping to her knees. Spencer joined her, pulling her in for a hug, crying ‘No, no, no’ over and over again._


	6. Chapter 5

Carly was freaking out. Actually freaking out was an understatement. After the cemetery, she and Spencer sat for a while then talked about what they should do. After two hours of talking and comforting; Spencer was on the phone with their dad trying to find out everything he knew. Sam and Freddie were on the bed watching her pace.

“Carly, you need to sit,” Sam said.

Carly shook her head and continued pacing. “I can’t, Sam. I just found out my _mom_ is buried here in Alabama! How can I sit down? My father kept possibly the biggest secret from us. I knew she died but nobody would tell me anything about her, not even Spencer. Do you know what it’s like growing up without a mother _and_ a father? Having your brother raise you? You guys had at least one parent and at least you guys know what happened to the other. They aren’t buried in another state without anybody knowing!” Carly cried throwing herself on the bed.

Sam walked over and sat beside Carly on other bed, laying Carly’s head in her lap. “Carly, you’re right, we don’t know what it’s like but you’re going to be okay. You will figure this out.”

“Why do I feel like Julie took us there for a reason?” Freddie said. “It’s just too coincidental. She’s definitely up to something.”

“I highly doubt it, Freddie. I bet it’s all Nevel’s doing,” Carly said.

“Well, I’m going to figure this out,” Freddie said.

“What are you going to do?” Carly asked sitting up.

“I’m going to find everything I can about this Julie girl. If she is up to something and I’m going to find out what it is. She is not going to hurt you, Carly. I won’t let her,” he said, looking at Sam who nodded her head. “We won’t let her.”

“Thanks, Freddie,” Carly said smiling slightly.

Freddie stood up. “I’m going to get started. It’ll be okay, Carls.” He kissed Carly’s forehead then Sam’s cheek.

Carly watched as he left then laid her head back in Sam’s lap. “I’m so confused, Sam!”

“Don’t worry, cupcake. We’ll work it out.”

“Carly!” Spencer came running in with his cell phone. “I just got off the phone with dad!”

Carly stood up, “What is it?”

Sam stood and made her way to the door. “I’m just going go, leave you two alone to talk. Maybe Freddie needs help.” Sam left, grabbing her bag on the way out. She went next door to the boys’ room and opened it. Freddie was sitting at the desk with his laptop; he turned when the door opened and raised an eyebrow. “What’s wrong?” He asked.

“Spencer came back. I thought they might need some time alone.” Sam sat on the bed behind him, tucking her legs under her.

“Ahh,” Freddie said turning back to his laptop.

“We haven’t checked out the pool yet,” Sam said sitting on the bed and tucking her legs under her.

“Maybe later. I really want to find out more about Julie.”

“Need any help?” Sam asked.

“Actually, yeah. Could you try to find her Splashpage or Twitter or any other social network? I’m going to dig a little deeper,” Freddie said.

“Yeah, sure,” Sam said taking her laptop out of her bag and getting started.

***

Carly watched as Spencer started pacing. “Well?” She asked.

“Mom wasn’t from here but she was from the South. He said she was from Georgia but would come to this town a lot. He said he actually met her here. When they married, she made him promised she would be buried here. He didn’t say why,” Spencer explained.

“That’s it? What about how she died? Did he ever consider that was important for us to know? And why would she want to be buried here?” Carly asked standing up.

Spencer put his arm around her shoulder. “Carly, we’ll figure this out.”

“How?” Carly asked putting her head on his shoulder like she did when she was a little kid.

“We find out everything we can about her and why she came here of all places. I’m going to start by calling Aunt Maggie,” Spencer said pulling out his phone.

“Okay.”

“We’re going to figure this out, buttercup.”

Carly smiled at the old nickname and sat back on the bed as Spencer got on the phone.

***

Gibby looked around at the “water park” the hotel had. Little kids were running around screaming as the water shot up from holes in the ground. They were arranged in several circles up to the middle where the water shot up the highest.

“Beautiful day,” A voice said beside him.

Gibby looked to see a blonde boy in a bathing suit and white t-shirt. “Yeah, it is. I’m Gibby.”

“Oh, I know. I watch iCarly all the time with my niece. She loves you the most. You’re her favorite,” The boy said.

“Thanks. It’s a fun show,” Gibby replied.

“She would love to meet you. She’s actually here. Do you mind?”

Gibby shook his head. “Of course not. Anything for the little fans.”

“Awesome. Follow me.” The boy led Gibby to a pavilion where there were several birthday parties set up.

“Drew!” A girl ran towards the boy. She was about fifteen with her red hair in a ponytail. “You finally made it! Lydia was freaking out.”

“Hey, Kylie! Do you know who this is?” The boy, Drew, asked pointing to Gibby.

Kylie screamed. “You’re Gibby! From iCarly! I’m your biggest fan! I love you!” Kylie pulled Gibby in a bear hug, still screaming.

“Nice to meet you, too,” Gibby said patting her on the back.

“Come join us!” Kylie said pulling Gibby over to the picnic table.

Drew smiled and got out his phone, typing a quick message to Julie.

***

After Julie dropped the gang off, she decided to leave them alone for a couple of days. She knew Carly and Spencer would try to find out everything they could about their mother. She knew Freddie would try to research everything about her. She knew all of this because she knew them. She has been studying them for months now. She couldn’t just destroy them without a plan. Without a plan everything fell apart- and she couldn’t afford to fail; not now, when success was so close. Phase one was complete. Carly and Spencer would obsess over finding information about their mother. Phase two would be breaking up Seddie. That would take place in a couple of days which would be plenty of time for Drew to find out more about Gibby. Phase three was, of course, the most important part of all: to destroy iCarly. 


	7. Chapter 6

Carly rubbed her tired eyes as she looked down at all the newspapers in front of her. The past few days, she has been searching for her mother. Her Aunt Maggie told them something not even her dad knew; her mother went to college here in Florence at University of Florence. This information pushed Carly’s search further. She went to UF and tried to find out as much information as she could. All they could tell her was that Maria Davis (eventually Shay) was an English major and received her bachelor’s degree in 1977. They told Carly they couldn’t give her anymore information but she could use the campus library, which was where Carly has been for the past two days. She searched through old newspaper articles for anything about her mother’s past. She contemplated asking Freddie for help but he had been busy with his Julie search. She managed to scrape by herself surprisingly. She found her mother had been in a sorority and received _summa cum laude_ when she graduated. There were several articles about her mother and her sorority sister, Claire Robbins, and their community service. That led Carly to ask her dad about Claire. Claire turned out to be her mother’s maid of honor at the wedding. Carly had found Claire’s address and was planning to visit her tomorrow. Right now, she was looking for her mother’s obituary.

“Miss Shay.”

Carly looked up to see one of the librarians. “Hi, Miss Jones. Is it time to close already?” She asked. She had been her so many times during the last two days, the librarians where on a name base with her.

“I’m afraid so. Your brother is waiting for you,” Miss Jones said.

Carly nodded, stood up, and stretched.  She carefully gathered all the newspapers and handed them to Miss Jones who put them up for her tomorrow. She gathered her bag then left, waving to Miss Jones. Spencer was outside the library.

“What did you find today, buttercup?” He asked as they walked off campus.

“I found Claire Robbins address. She still lives here. Can we visit her tomorrow?” Carly asked.

“Whatever you want. Guess what I found today.”

“How Mom died?” Carly guessed.

“Not yet. Can’t get it out of Dad. Wouldn’t tell me when I was 13 or when I’m 31 but I’ll get it out of him eventually. No, Aunt Maggie told me that Mom and Dad met at her graduation. Dad was trying to recruit for the Air Force. They started dating and got married a year later then had me.”

“My theory was right,” Carly smiled as they got to Spencer’s rental car. “One mystery to solve, a billion more to go.”

***

Freddie has been searching for two and a half days straight and couldn’t find anything on this Julie girl. Her life seemed to have been erased. Her Splashface was deleted, her twitter deleted. Nothing. It’s like she didn’t exist online.

“Freddie, we’re at the pool. Are you really still looking?” Sam asked.

Freddie looked up to see his girlfriend standing in front of him. “This girl doesn’t exist online! Do you know how impossible that is? It’s like she knows what I was going to do and just deleted her online life!” Freddie said.

“You’re stressing yourself out. I already have to listen to Carly’s reports on what she finds at the library every day,” Sam said sitting at his feet and taking his laptop out of hands. “Take a break. Let’s go out. All of us. We need to get Carly and Spencer out of the library and you away from the computer. This is supposed to be a vacation!”

“Sam.”

“No, we’re going. Now. Get up,” Sam said putting the laptop under her arm and standing up.

Freddie sighed, stood up, and followed Sam to her and Carly’s room where Sam was taking away Carly’s bag.

“Sam! Stop! I have to go visit Claire Robbins today and I need that bag,” Carly said struggling with Sam.

“No, we’re going out. You’ve been cooped up in the library for the past two days while Spencer has been on the phone. I realize you want to find out about your mom but if you’re stressed, you won’t be able to find out everything. We’re all going out and enjoying this vacation, at least for today.” Sam said going up to Spencer and taking the phone away from him. “Now, all of you get dressed. We’re going to the movies.” Sam grabbed some clothes and went to the bathroom to change.

A half an hour later, the gang was piled up in Spencer’s rental car on their way to the town’s only movie theater, The Premiere. As soon as Spencer parked the car, Sam jumped out.

“Come on, guys,” She yelled walking up to the ticket line.

Gibby jumped out, quickly following Sam. Carly sighed as she, Freddie, and Spencer climbed out and lined up with Gibby and Sam.

“Five tickets to The Revengers,” Sam said giving the ticket lady a credit card.

“Hey, that’s mine!” Spencer cried.

“Thanks!” Sam said grabbing the tickets, credit card, and going inside.

“She stole my credit card!” Spencer told Carly. Carly shook her head and went inside. “Freddie, your girlfriend stole my credit card.”

“I’ll handle it, Spence,” Freddie said going inside, up to Sam who was waiting by a bench. “Sam.”

“Hi, baby. Buy me snacks?” She said innocently.

“Sam, give Spencer his credit card back.”

“Fine.” Sam gave Freddie the card who gave it to Spencer behind him. “Can I have snacks now?”

“Let’s go.”

Spencer shook his head as Sam and Freddie walked over to the counter. He turned to Gibby who was texting on his PearPhone. “Who are you texting, Gibbster?”

“My super fan, Kylie. She won’t leave me alone,” Gibby said putting his phone up.

“Just stop texting her,” Carly said.

“I did.”

“Good for you.”

“Cause I invited her to the movies with us.”

Spencer and Carly shook their heads.

***

“Carmen, get that line over there,” The manager demanded.

The Latina nodded and went to the other side where Sam and Freddie were waiting. She looked at them, shocked. _Oh crap,_ she thought, _Julie is not going to be happy. Wait, I have an idea._ She put on a smiled then went up to them. “How may I help you?”

Freddie looked at Sam who started looking at the menu.

“Oh, wait. I thought I recognized you two. You’re from iCarly. You’re Sam and Freddie!” Carmen cried then turned to April, a huge iCarly fan that worked with her. “April, it’s Sam and Freddie from iCarly.”

The black haired girl turned around and stifled a scream. “Sam! Freddie! Oh my God. Oh my God.” April came over, shaking in the hands. “This is the greatest day of my life.”

“Yeah, that’s great. We’ll give you autographs later just don’t scream,” Sam said looking around.

April nodded as Carly came up.

“Hey, guys, can you get me a small popcorn?” She asked.

“Oh my God! It’s Carly! iCarly is in my work place! iCarly is here!” April yelled.

“Shush!” The trio cried but it was too late. Everyone had heard her and was looking at the trio.

“iCarly!” A little girl yelled.

“Time to leave,” Freddie said grabbing Sam’s wrist and pulling her out the door, Carly on their heels. They ran across the parking lot and into the mall.

“We forgot Spencer,” Carly cried as soon as they made their way inside the mall.

“Call him and tell him where we are,” Freddie said.

Carly nodded, took out her cellphone, and walked a little away from them.

“Hey!”

The couple looked up to see the Latina from the movie theater.

“Hey, I am so sorry about that. I didn’t know April would get that crazy. She is kinda a big fan,” The girl said.

“Kinda?” Sam said.

The girl smiled and held her hand out to Freddie to give him five tickets. “My manager wanted me to give you these as an apology. It’s for any movie. If you need anything else, I’m Carmen.” She smiled again then turned to walk back to her job. She turned around one last time, waved and winked at Freddie.

Carly walked back, putting her cellphone in her pocket. Spencer and Gibby are on their way. “The kids trapped Gibby in the bathroom.” She looked at her best friends’ red faces. “What did I miss?”

***

“You did WHAT?” Julie yelled from the picnic table at the park.

Carmen flinched as she raised her voice. “It’s not all bad-”

“Not all bad? You sent little kids after them!”

“It wasn’t my fault! I thought you were supposed to keep them in the hotel room for another day?” Carmen counted.

“Don’t you dare pin this on me! I know what I’m doing!”

“Do you? Cause it seems to me that you made a mistake today, not knowing where they were.” Carmen smiled knowingly.

“What did you do?”

“I played my part, flirting with Freddie. Sam was not happy.”

Julie looked at her then nodded. “Good.  Phase Two is still good.”

“Thanks,” Carmen said getting up. She turned back one more time. “And Julie, I would be more careful next time. You never know, someone else might steal your thunder.”

Julie glared at the back of the girl’s head as she walked to her car. The nerve of that girl telling her what to do and calling out her mistakes. She wasn’t supposed to do that. She was supposed to be a good little minion and do exactly what Julie said. No, she had to go and get smart on her. At least she started Phase Two. Now she had bigger issues. She needed to see Nevel about those secret cameras then Drew on new information on Gibby. No more mistakes were going to be made at her hands. 


	8. Chapter 7

Gibby groaned as his phone went off again. His biggest fan was almost as annoying as Mandy. Man, was that chick weird. Kylie was sweet but she would not leave him alone. He should have never given her his number. She was currently asking him to meet her at the water park behind the Marriott for ice cream. This was the last time, he promised himself. No more.  He changed into his swim trunks and a t-shirt then walked downstairs and outside to the water park. Kylie had her red hair in a braid to the side and a cover up.

“Hey, Gibby!” She yelled excitedly. “I’m glad you came! It took me forever to get away from Drew. He wanted me to go to a park or something.” She made a ‘blah’ face then giggled. “Come on!”

Gibby followed her under the pavilion where two ice creams were sitting at a table. “Nice, sherbet! My favorite!”

Kylie giggled. “I know. It’s mine too.”

Gibby smiled at her and started eating.

“You know, it’s been really nice hanging out with you these past few days,” Kylie said.

“You too, you’re pretty cool.”

Kylie grinned and leaned closer. “I feel like I know you.”

Gibby backed away a little. “Um, Kylie-”

Before he could finish, Kylie’s lips were on his, her arms around his neck and he was kissing her back.

***

“Sam, you are being paranoid!” Freddie cried running after his girlfriend. “Ever since Carmen, any girl that even looks at me, you send them a death glare.”

“I do not!” Sam yelled storming into her and Carly’s room and slamming the door behind her.

“Sam!” Freddie yelled trying to open the door. “Sam, open the door.” Silence. “Sam, I just think you are being a little paranoid and jealous but you should know, I never noticed those girls, only one. Now, will you please open the door so I can take you to that steak place I was telling you about?” He waited awhile then heard a dresser slam.

“I’ll be ready in five!”

Freddie smirked, going back to his room. _There’s my girl,_ he thought.

***

Carly shifted in her seat as Spencer drove them to Claire’s house.

“Nervous?” Spencer asked.

“Yeah. I feel like she has all the answers, like she’s one of the missing pieces to this puzzle. I feel like Julie is the other,” Carly said.

“Freddie still hasn’t found anything on her?”

“No but he told me that he is going to try a different approach tonight after his date with Sam. I just hope he finds her.”

“Don’t worry about that. Let’s just find out what Claire Robbins knows, okay, buttercup?”

Carly smiled and leaned against his brother’s arm as he drove.

***

“What do you mean you can’t find them?” Julie demanded as Nevel typed away on his laptop.

“I mean none of them are in the hotel so I’m going to rewind to see where they went,” Nevel said impatiently.

“You better because Phase Two needs to continue and it can’t if we lost Seddie!” Julie cried pacing behind Nevel’s chair. She looked around her room that was filled with pictures of the iCarlies. “I feel like I’m losing my game after yesterday’s mistake. We cannot afford any more or else they will find out!”

“Julie, I found them!”

Julie rushed over to see the computer screen where Freddie was leading Sam out. “What are they saying?”

“Something about steaks and that they better be good. Any steak places?” Nevel asked looking up at Julie.

“Legends! That has to be it!” Julie said pulling out her phone to call Carmen.

***

“Oh, fancy,” Sam said as they sat down at a table for two.

“The best for you,” Freddie winked at her.

Sam rolled her eyes but took a roll. “As long as it wasn’t at that movie theater again. If I ever see that Carmen girl and she tries to flirt with you, I’m getting out the butter sock.”

“You said you didn’t bring it!”

“I lied,” She said shrugging.

“Oh my God, Freddie! Sam!”

The couple sighed as Carmen came up by the them.

“Hey, you guys!” She said. “I didn’t expect to see you two here!”

“Yeah, listen, Carmen, we are kinda on date,” Freddie said motioning to him and Sam.

“Oops!” Carmen said giggling. “I’m sorry. Well I’ll see you later. Freddie.” She smiled, gave him a piece of paper, then left.

Freddie opened it, read it, and then tried to get rid of it when Sam grabbed  it out of his hand.

“Her number? She gave you her number?” Sam cried furious.

“Sam, it doesn’t mean anything. I’m not going to call her. Don’t.” Freddie tried to get her to sit as she stood up. “Sam, sit.”

“No, Freddie. I’ve had it with that girl.”

“Sam, no. Just, please enjoy a meal. Me and you. Please,” Freddie begged her.

Sam looked at him then sighed, sitting down. “Can I kill her tomorrow?”

“No.”

“Can I beat her up tomorrow?”

“No comment.”

Sam smirked at him then took another roll.

***

Carly sighed then knocked on Claire’s door. A few minutes later a lady who looked about 50 opened the door. “May I help you?” She asked.

Carly gulped and looked at her older brother who nodded, sensing Carly’s nervousness.

“Hi, Miss Robbins, I’m Spencer Shay and this is my sister, Carly. We believe you know are mother, Maria Davis Shay,” Spencer said.

Claire gasped. “You’re little Spencer? And baby Carly? Oh sweeties, come in, come in,” She said opening the door wider. She led them to the living room and motioned for them to sit down. “Do you want anything to eat?”

The siblings shook their heads.

Carly cleared her throat, ready for the one question they were dying to know. “Miss Robbins, how did our mother die?”

 “Please, call me Claire.” She sat down. “I figured that’s why you were here. I’m guessing Col. Shay didn’t tell you.” The siblings shook their heads again. She stood up and started looking through a desk in the room. Finally she turned back around with a white box in her hand and sat back down. “Now, sweeties, what I’m about to tell you is probably hard for you to hear. Your father had to keep it from you for a reason but he should have told you. You deserve to know.” Claire put the box on the coffee table between them and opened it. She handed Carly a picture. “That is your mother and me at rush. The first time we met each other, best friends ever since. We did everything together. We had the same major, we always double dated. I actually introduced her to your father. My brother was in the Air Force with Steven and he was at our graduation. Steven was going to be stationed in Seattle which is where Maria was going to teach at.”

“Our mom was a teacher?” Carly asked. Claire nodded as Carly looked at Spencer. “Did you know that?”

 “I vaguely remember something about it but seems like she quit,” Spencer said looking at Claire.

“She did but I’ll get to that. When your mother moved to Seattle, she contacted Steven and had lunch. She called me that night saying they really had a connection and started dating. A year later, they were married. Spencer was born the next year,” Claire stopped and looked at the two. “She continued teaching and they decided to wait to have another child in a few years. When Spencer was about five, Maria decided she wanted another baby. They tried for year but couldn’t get pregnant. Maria decided to not worry about and it will happen when it happens. The summer of  ’87, she brought Spencer down here to visit me. One day, we were out on the lake when your mother complained of a headache. We went back inside. The next day, she complained again. For a whole day, she complained of this headache. Now, darlings, you have to understand Maria didn’t complain unless it was serious. I got worried. A week later, she said she felt a little better so we all went outside. Your mother started fanning herself then out of nowhere, she fainted. I rushed her to the ER where they gave her medicine and said she would be fine and she was. She left that summer feeling better than before. We stayed in touch, going to visit each other as often as we could. When Spencer was 12, Maria called me crying. She was pregnant. She was overjoyed when she found out. I was there when you were born, Carly. I have never seen your mother so happy. Did you know she named you after her mother?”

Carly shook her head. “No, I didn’t.”

“You and Spencer were her everything. She quit teaching after she found out she was pregnant or at least so I thought. Later I found out it was because she had a hard pregnancy and had to be put on bed rest. She was a stay at home mom then when you were two, Carly, she called to me saying her headaches were back. She was worried and wanted me and my ex-husband to fly up. I wasn’t sure why but we flew up, she wanted to talk to my ex. My ex was a lawyer and I again found out, she had him write her will. She knew something wasn’t right. After their meeting, we talked alone. She wanted me to go with her to the doctor the next day. She didn’t want to worry her family but she had this feeling, she told me. I was there when she had an MRI. I was there the next day when she got the phone call.” Claire looked at them again. “Are you sure you want to know?”

Carly nodded as Spencer said, “We’re sure.”

“The doctor said it was brain tumor, a big one. There was nothing they could do. They said she could have a year to live, maybe. I broke down and Maria comforted me. She finally broke down when she had to tell Steven. Steven decided to take a leave from work. He researched everything but Maria stopped him. She said there was nothing and it was her time. I moved in the house with y’all to help out. She spent as much time as she could with you two but after five months, she couldn’t. Steven didn’t want you two to see her like this, so he sent you to live with his father. She said goodbye while she could. She had a stroke soon after you two left and lost her ability to speak. She lived another six months but died a month before your fourth birthday, Carly.”

Carly looked, speechless at Claire. “Oh my God.”

“Carly, I know it’s hard-”

“Why would Dad keep this from us?” Carly asked.

“Sweetie, I don’t know but I’m sure he had a good reason. He wanted you to remember the good things.”

“I don’t even remember her! He told me nothing about her except her name! It was like I didn’t even have a mother then he left me! Why would he do this? Why?” Carly cried standing up.

Spencer stood up and gathered his sister in his arms. “I don’t know, buttercup, I don’t know,” He said trying to sooth her but truthfully he was just as upset as Carly. What more could they go through? 


End file.
